Tofu Stew
by loveyourbiggestfan
Summary: He asked her what her favorite color was, and if it was green. In result, she threw a chicken at him. BBRae, some RobStar. Oneshot.


Had tons of fun writing the other Titan oneshot I did that I decided to write another. I'm not sure if this is the best I can do, but it did keep me busy. So..yeah, tell me if you liked it!

Special thanks to slowtimedancer for the advice and support! Not sure if this one that much more detailed but it _is_ longer than last time. :)

(Excuse the grammar errors, didn't proofread much.)

**Disclaimer:** I _obviously_ don't own Teen Titans.

* * *

Peace, tranquility, and lull. Of course, there was still that occasional burst of the wind finding its way through that small crack in the thick glass window that Robin had promised he'd fix _eventually _(claiming it was partly his fault). But Raven, who was often silently irritated by all the noise, had taught herself to pay no attention to the small things. Take for example, Cyborg had accidentally ran the T-Car into the tower and caused an explosion. _Then_ she'd feeling like smacking someone.

She carefully put her tea to the edge of the coffee table in front, and returned to her reading. Although she couldn't concentrate completely, being the fact where she wondered how she'd gotten so lucky.

The rest of the titans had decided to go shopping. She volunteered to stay and watch over the tower, and they agreed.

So in the end, she had won. For the very first time, _ever_.

It was beyond too good to be true.

Raven felt the need to laugh. Out loud. To the world. Then scream out to all of Jump City that she did prevail in the end. Even if it took two years, she finally had quality time alone. And it was easy too. Too easy. No, her friends wouldn't just let her win.

So, did she?

Victory didn't feel as sweet as she thought but-

She _did_have the tower all to herself. No Robin to force them into training. No Starfire to pester her an article she'd found in her magazine. No Cyborg to overreact over that highscore he almost got with his videogame (which he turned the volume to max).

Her heart skipped a beat as she remembered the best part.

And most of all, no Beastboy to annoy the living daylights out of her-

"Hey Rae, have you seen my pair of socks I left on the couch the other day?" As if on cue with her thoughts, the changeling had chosen this moment to enter the main room.

Funny how just two seconds ago, it was the greatest day of her life.

Even funnier how things could switch around as fast as a blink.

Victory crushed.

"Beastboy," Raven spun around to face him. "You were supposed to be out with the others."

He shrugged, then plopped on the couch with his legs crashed onto the coffee table, and switched on the TV with a press of a button. "Yeah, but I told them I'd rather stick around here with you and keep ya company."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem, Rae. It was also sort of Robin's idea. He wanted me to keep an eye on you since you seemed kinda…_eager_." With that, he changed to the cartoons.

Raven could feel her face and her fists heating up. "I'm going to my room."

"Aww," Beastboy looked up, and pouted. "Why don't you watch some TV with me instead?"

She grabbed her tea and ran upstairs as quick as she could.

The next thing she knew she was in her room, collapsed on her bed out of breathe. How did this happen so fast? Her emotions were changing every two seconds, and the feeling to express each one was almost impossible to resist. So she did the impossible. And now she needed to calm herself down.

Angry took over.

Raven whacked the wall with both her fists alternatively until it made a mark. And twisted her finger. Two hours later.

Two knocks on her door. "Hey, Rae?"

She took a few steps closer until she stood right in front of it.

"Uh, yeah. I was wondering if you wanted lunch."

Her stomach grumbled, and her eyes hovered over to the empty cup of tea that sat by her nighttable. She had skipped breakfast.

Desperate, she clicked the button and the door slid two inches. "I heard you say lunch."

Beastboy grinned. "Actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to play cards with me-"

The door slid shut.

"Oh, c'mon, Rae! Just one game-"

"Go fish."

"Fine! Lunch it is! Just pleeeeease open the door!"

Her hunger was too overwhelming.

She pressed the button. "What do we have?"

* * *

The cupboards were empty. No more tea.

"Let's seeee," Beastboy opened the fridge and examined its contents. "Rotten cheese slices….Star's Tamarian specialty…toenail clippings….and…hey-tofu!" He glanced at her. "Take your pick, Rae."

She stared at him. "Maybe I'll pass-"

"I know! I'll make tofu stew!" He emptied and pulled out every pot and pan from the lower cabinets until he found one that was the right size.

"I don't eat soy."

"But some tea has soy milk, right?"

"That's different."

"You're going to eat my tofu."

"No."

"You will, Rae. Just you wait! It's gonna look delicious, and you won't be able to help yourself."

Raven sighed, and went over to sit on one of the stools by the island.

"It'll be ready in half an hour!"

"Remind me to fake dead then."

* * *

Beastboy raised the serving spoon to his lips and tried his work of art. "Alrighty! This sure is winner!" He poured Raven a bowl, then one for himself, then served both on the counter. "Dig in!"

She stirred hers a bit, then flinched. "I think something moved."

"Nah," said the shapshifter, who was already almost done with his. "It's nothing Rae. Probably just a mosquito that fell in."

Raven gaped at him, then pushed hers aside.

He frowned, then brightened up again. "You know what you need? I'll be right back!"

A minute later, he returned holding a stuffed chicken. "Here, Rae!"

She gaped at him again. "It's a chicken."

"Yeah! It's Trevor. I won it for you at the carnival a few years ago, remember?"

The purple-haired Titan thought for a moment, then answered. "How is this supposed to help me?"

"It's supposed to convince you. Let's pretend the chicken represents _you_..."

She raised an eyebrow as he pulled out a stuffed cow from under the table. "Yeah, I think you're totally getting somewhere."

"Aww, man! It was supposed to be a Robin action figure!"

"….."

"You know, it's scary sometimes when you hide under your cloak like that."

"Deal with it."

"Hehe, sorry. Couldn't resist. By the way, can you breathe under there?"

"Of course I can."

"It isn't too dark either?"

"No."

"Lonely?"

"You're getting ridiculous."

"Soooo….what's your favorite color?"

"…"

"Is it yellow?"

"…"

"Orange?"

"No."

He grinned before asking. "_Green_?" The changeling leaned over the table and mused himself waiting for her reaction.

Her face went bright scarlet, and her eyes widened. He grinned. "I knew it."

The chicken went flying.

"Ow!"

* * *

"We have returned!" Starfire entered the room with paper bags held high in the air, and gushed, "and we purchased many things from the mall of shopping."

"She means it," the Boy Wonder stepped in, carrying what seemed to be the rest of Star's bags, which looked to weigh a ton. "I think we pretty much bought out the whole building."

"Robin?" She twirled around, and looked at him in dismay. "You seem to be having trouble with the carrying. Do you require some assistance?"

Cyborg smirked. "Leave him, Star. He's a big boy, sure he can handle it himself." He winked, then turned to his two other teammates that sat silently on the couch keeping to themselves. "And how was _your_ afternoon, BB? Rae?"

Raven hid her face behind her book, and muttered, "Typical."

"Oh?" He had that slightest bit of irritating hint in his voice. "Anything..._happen_?"

"Well, I did get hit in the eye," said Beastboy, as he dabbed his black eye with the ice pack. "But it was all good, since I got to spend some time with Rae."

The corners of her lips rose a little as she stood carrying Trevor the stuffed chicken, and headed back to her room. For the rest of the week, she'd walk around with her newly found weapon, and discuss her unnerving plans for a better revenge. She wouldn't let him get away with that.

"She worries me sometimes," spoke Robin, while turning to Star.

"Yes, friend Raven can be…_very_ unpredictable at times," the alien princess stared far into the dark hall that the purple-haired titan had vanished into.

"So…" He smiled thinly. "Wanna go for a smoothie?"

"That'd be splendid! But it is _your_ treat!" She giggled than chased out of the main room, with Robin trailing behind.

"Wait a sec, Star!"

Beastboy rubbed his eye, and after scanning both sides, went to follow. He didn't want to be out in the open where Raven could pounce on him and attack anytime soon. "I'm, er, coming with you guys!"

Of course, now this left our half-robot, half-human hero alone in the room, reading the front page of Sunday's paper. Cyborg eyed the uneaten bowl sitting at the corner of the island, and went to investigate. Not realizing it was tofu stew, he raised the spoon and shoved it into his mouth.

"Hmm. Not bad."

* * *

Yes, I know some parts were a little OOC but...bare with me, please. XD

Reviews are loved!


End file.
